In steam sterilizers used in hospitals, universities, and other institutional facilities, where it is necessary to sterilize equipment, steam can be used to perform the sterilization. An exemplary sterilization system 20, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 has a sterilizer system 21 including a sterilizer 22 formed of a sterilization chamber 24 into which the components 25 are put, and an outer jacket 26 around the chamber 24 for warming and insulating the sterilization chamber 24. Steam is introduced into the jacket 26 to insulate and heat the chamber 24, and separately into the chamber 24 to sterilize the components 25. The steam from the jacket 26 and chamber 24 is collected in steam traps 30 (over lines 31a, 31b) that provide steam condensate toward a drain.
Building codes typically specify that water provided from equipment to a drain not be hotter than a certain temperature, such as 140 degrees Fahrenheit (F) (60 degrees Celsius), to minimize damage to the pipes and leaching of heavy metals. Consequently, the steam and its condensate must be cooled before it is provided down the drain.
In this system 20, typical of contemporary systems for sterilizers, the steam condensate provided from the steam traps 30 is mixed with cooling water from a cool water line 32, typically a municipal water line. The flow in this cool water line 32 is controlled by valves (v) 34, typically needle valves, connected to the traps 30 over lines 35a, 35b. The mixed water and steam condensate is then mixed and passed through lines 36 to the drain line 38 at a temperature, sufficiently cool (below 140 degrees F.), to be in accordance with building codes.
The cool water line 32 coupled with the needle valves 34, typically provides cooling water continuously at a rates of 0.5 to 5 gallons per minute, depending on the particular sterilizer system. This cooling water typically runs continuously. Accordingly, substantial amounts of water are wasted, and in many cases going unused, passing straight out of the sterilization system 20 to the drain.